After All Hell Breaks Loose
by CharmedMoonlightfan
Summary: This is what would or could have happened after Shax close the doors and they broke...Enjoy, review and comment!


**After All Hell Breaks Loose**

Leo orbs in to the manor with Phoebe to find the house in a shambles. Lying upon a pile of debris, which used to be the wall, is his beautiful wife Piper and his sister in law Prue. Both were seriously injured. Piper's nose was bleeding profusely and her head was covered in blood. With Prue nothing seemed to be wrong. Leo couldn't tell if the blood pooling under her head was Pipers or Prues. He races over to their feet, followed by a frantic Phoebe. "Heal them!" Phoebe screeched.

Leo lay his palms over their hearts and light shone from his hands. The sounds of healing can be heard. We see Piper and Prues motionless faces. Piper sees Prue, she is surrounded by golden light. "Prue? Whats going on?" Piper asks her calm sister. Prue looks saddened as she looks up at her sister. Piper realizes her sister is in a white robe. "Piper, I'm sorry, but its time for me to go."

"What? Why?"

"Its time for me to leave you and Phoebe. Good-bye…I love you".

With that Prue fades into the golden light. Piper looks around for her sister. "Piper…please come back to us". Phoebe is cradling Piper and Prue's heads, "Come on Prue…you can do this". Pipers eyes flutter, the golden light disappears and she sees Phoebes solemn face. She turns her head and sees Prue's pale, dead face. Piper slowly sits. She is confused. Why wasn't Prue waking up? "Leo?"

"Oh thank god!" Leo grabs his wife and kisses her.

"Heal Prue…why isn't she waking up?"

"I'm sorry girls. She's dead."

"What??"

Phoebe hugs Prues forehead. Piper looks away from her sister, she can't bear this any longer. Upstairs the book stands untouched on its podium. Piper goes to it and calls a séance . A swirling light appears and reveals her Grams. "Where's Prue?" Piper is near tears. "I'm sorry baby. You can't see her. She's dead". With that Grams disappears. Piper knocks the podium and the book to the ground! "Damn it!!" She falls to the floor in a fetal position and begins to cry.

Downstairs Leo is on the phone with the police. Phoebe is still holding Prue, her tears dampening her sisters face. She looks up to see Darryl entering the room. "I came here as soon…oh my god!"

Phoebe whimpers, "Darryl she's dead…oh god! If I'd have been here."

"You can't blame yourself Phoebe. You didn't know."

Phoebe gets up and uses a pillow to support her sisters head.

"In a few minutes the police will be here with the morgue to take her for observation. Will you be okay in here till I get back from talking with Leo?"

Phoebe nods, "Piper's a wreck…she hasn't come down yet."

Piper could hear the clicking of camera's and scuffling of feet from where she lay on the cold attic floor. Her ear was pressed against the flooring. "You say a man threw her through the wall?" "Yes." Piper heard all this in numbness. She couldn't let Prue die this way. But she couldn't move not now, not so soon. "Can you describe him?"

"No I wasn't here, Piper my sister may have seen him but she was unconscious too." Phoebe answered the detectives questions as Prue was put in a body bag and loaded onto the stretcher. It was dark outside and forensics was taking samples from around the crime scene. "And where is Mrs. Halliwell?"

"Upstairs resting. She's very distraught."

"I understand. Where were you this evening while the crime was taking place?"

"I was with my brother in law. We were going to see my boyfriend, Cole, so he could help us move some furniture. We needed a dolley to move a sofa with. You see we are doing some remodeling. That's why the wall was so unstable…dry walls a bitch!"

Darryl had helped Phoebe with her cover-up story before the detectives arrived. You can't exactly tell the police that a demon killed your sister after reversing time to save your other sister. After the detectives left Phoebe went upstairs and crawled into bed.

**3 Days Later**

Sun rose over Golden Gate Bridge. Far off the Halliwell manor can be seen, the sun making its windows glitter. Inside Piper and Phoebe Halliwell lie sleeping. Piper tosses in her bed. She is dreaming of Pru, her sister who had recently given up her life to save her and Phoebe. Piper is seen watching her elder sister being flung through the wall by a gruesome demon named Shax. Her sister falls atop a heap of plaster and other debris. Piper, startled jumps up from her sleep, crying. Her hand held over her heart she begins to sob. After a moment Piper goes out of her room, tip-toeing past her younger sisters bedroom to Pru's old room. She looks inside, tears streaking her face and rolling from her eyes.

Piper closes the door and finds her way to the attic stair-well. She enters the attic. Taking the Book of Shadows from its poduim she brings it over to a table. The table held a cauldron, many herbs and charms, and finally the Book. Piper takes a seat at the table, in front of all its contents. She opens the book and begins to flip through the pages, occasionally wiping her eyes from tears. "Okay", she whispered. Piper begins to read from the book. "In this night, and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, bring back my sister. Bring back the Power of Three".

She sighs as her spell doesn't seem to work. She flips to a bookmarked page and begins to recite another spell. "Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here." Piper sighs agian and drops many herbs into the cauldron. She then reaches over and grabs an athemae from the other side of the book. Piper lifts her fore-finger and pricks it with the knife. This doesn't seem to make her flinch or even care. She can barely feel it. Blood begins to form and trickle from her finger. Putting it over the bowl she squeezes it and a few droplets of blood land on the herbs.

"Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me." Agian her spell fails. She puts her hands over her eyes and begins to sob agian. "Piper?", a voice replies. Piper looks up from her stoop. "Prue?". Piper looks over to see Phoebe enter the attic. Phoebe comes to stand beside her. "Honey? What are you doing up? Its 4 O'clock in the morning!" Phoebe demands of her sister. Piper doesn't reply. "Your bleeding", Phoebe says wrapping Pipers finger with a towel. Piper tucks a peice of stray hair behind her ear.

"I don't understand why magic can't fix this, why it can't bring Prue back! Its not like we haven't cheated death before!". Phoebe looks sad and upset for her sister. Piper continues, " I don't understand why this time is any differant!" "Well," Phoebe tries to reason with Piper, "because Leo can't heal the dead, Piper". Piper sighs, frusterated. "Theres other magic, magic we've used before! Scrying, calling a lost witch, reversing time!" Piper slams the book shut, as she stands. "Its...like the book just deserted us...deserted Prue! I _don't _understand _why_!"

Pheobe cups her head in her hands. "Because..we lost our sister! How can we _ever_ understand that?" Piper has tears raining from her eyes. Phoebe continues, " We...have tried...every magical way, to bring her back. But we can't. Shes gone." Piper begins to sob as the sisters embrace. "I just thank God I didn't loose you too! Now..." They come away from each other. "We need to get some sleep. Prue will never forgive us if we look bad at her funeral!" Piper tries to laugh but fails completley. They turn and walk downstairs.

**And you know the rest…**


End file.
